


Special Words

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a> May drabble challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Special Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/) May drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

He knew the sentences from the book like the back of his hand, the lines carefully highlighted so many years ago. He'd read the inscription many times before, could recite the words from memory at the drop of a hat. But still the promise of forever, of always having strong arms to catch him and keep him safe, made even the hardest days bearable.

So ready for bed he took out the book once more, the spine opening immediately to the much-loved words and underlined passage. They never failed to warm him deep inside, knowing he was loved so completely.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
